


I just Want This

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble 'Verse originally prompted by anisstaranise on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally getting around to posting this on here. I'm not posting this in the origianl order I was writing this. Instead I'm posting it in chronological order so it makes more sense.

Blaine threw the shot back, grimacing as the tequila burned his throat. He wasn’t one to normally go and get drunk – he hadn’t been to Scandals since that one time the previous year – but his recent break up with Kurt called for it. He wasn’t taking it very well, to put it lightly. He’d been convinced that they’d be together, but Kurt decided that the long distance relationship wasn’t working out. Blaine would’ve believed him if it hadn’t been for the Facebook picture of him kissing another man. The cold hard truth was that Kurt had gotten bored with Blaine and kicked him to the curb.

“Damn, Killer, never thought I’d see you here again? I thought Gay Face kept a tight leash on you.” 

“What do you want, Sebastian?” Blaine asked with irritation, picking up the next shot the bartender gave him. Sebastian damn well knew that Kurt had dumped him, Blaine never had the heart to unfriend him on Facebook, and he was none too happy that the taller boy came to gloat and flirt.

Sebastian smirked and took the shot out of Blaine’s hand, “I’m sure you know the answer to that.” He tipped his head back and gulped down the liquid.

“Hey!” The shorter male protested, “I was going to drink that!”

“You had one already, trust me, another one will fuck you up. You don’t want to be fucked up in a place like this.” He looked into Blaine’s eyes, “Some old pervert will try to take advantage of you and I don’t want to see that happen.” 

Blaine swallowed harshly, noting the barely concealed emotion in Sebastian’s greenish-blue eyes before the other boy looked away. Was that fear? Sadness? He didn’t know, but when Sebastian meet his gaze again his eyes were sparkling with a flirtatious glint. 

“Dance with me?”

Why not? He could use the distraction from his brooding thoughts. “Sure,” Blaine smiled, taking the hand that Sebastian held out.


	2. Chapter Two

Blaine followed Sebastian blindly up the stairs, the pair avoiding the step that creaked with practiced ease. By now the boy knew the path to Sebastian’s room by heart. He knew exactly where every piece of furniture was and which floor boards to avoid. He could walk through Sebastian’s house with his eyes closed.

When had this become a regular occurrence between them? The first time it happened Blaine had only wanted to forget, it had been a particularly bad night for him. Now, though, Blaine found himself seeking Sebastian out every Friday night. Originally he felt guilty, feeling like he was just using Sebastian for sex. But wasn’t Sebastian doing the same thing?

“We’re getting better at being quiet.” Sebastian murmured as soon as his bedroom door was latched shut and locked. 

Blaine didn’t reply, instead he wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck and pulled him down into a messy kiss. Sebastian’s chuckled against the other’s lips but obligingly deepened the kiss – slipping his tongue into Blaine’s mouth as he moved toward the bed.

The shorter boy whimpered when Sebastian settled his weight on him, pinning him down and rubbing their groins together. Sebastian immediately tore the other boy’s shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Blaine arched into the taller boy’s touch; Sebastian’s fingers seared hot against his skin where they roamed across his stomach and chest. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss with a light nip to Blaine’s lower lip and licked a path along the other boy’s neck, stopping to latch onto the pulse point.

“Please,” Blaine whined as he unbuttoned Sebastian’s pants and pushed them down. “I need you.” His body thrummed with anticipation, the way it did every time; Sebastian turned him on more than Kurt ever had.

“Shh,” Sebastian soothed, pulling away from the hickey he was sucking into Blaine’s neck to fish removing his own clothing. “I’ll take care of you. I always do.” He smiled fondly at the boy beneath him as he tugged Blaine’s pants and briefs.

Blaine wrapped his legs around the taller boy and pulled him closer, “I know.”


	3. Chapter Three

Blaine blinked his eyes open and looked over to the sleeping form beside him. It’d become a pattern between the two of them. Every Friday night they went to Scandals and later fell into Sebastian’s bed. He took one last look at Sebastian before sliding out of the bed. He always left before the other boy woke up. It was best to avoid the awkwardness. He knew Sebastian’s reputation. The other boy just wanted sex, no strings attached, and Blaine was okay with that.

“Morning,” Sebastian greeted with a sleepy smile, rolling over and propping his head up on his arm. His smile faded when he realized that Blaine was moving around the room in a frantic search for his clothes. “You’re leaving.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement laced with sadness.

Blaine faced him and narrowed his eyes in anger, throwing up his defensive walls. “I always leave. There’s nothing between us, Sebastian. No feelings.” He pulled his pants on, turning away from Sebastian to hide the tears welling in his eyes. “I just want this. No strings.”

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Sebastian got out of the bed. “I know you have feelings for me.”

“Then why pour salt in the wound?” Blaine spat, spinning around to face the taller boy. “I know you, Sebastian. You’re just going to kick me to the curb as soon as you get bored.” Sebastian recoiled as if he was slapped in the face. “I’m just preparing myself for that.”

Blaine turned to leave, but Sebastian grabbed his wrist to stop him. “Is that really what you think?” He asked softly, “Because that’s not true. God, Blaine, I like you so much. I haven’t even _slept,_ with anyone else since we started hooking up. The only time I even _go_ to Scandals is when we go.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, looking up at Sebastian with shining eyes. 

He pulled Blaine into a sweet, gentle kiss. “Really,” Sebastian breathed against his lips. 


	4. Chapter Four

Blaine was – if he was being quite honest – rather insecure when it came to his relationship with Sebastian. The taller boy was so much more experienced than he was. There were plenty of other more attractive and experienced boys out there, so Blaine had a hard time believing that he could be enough for the other male.  
For the most part he’d been able to keep his insecurities in check. Right now, however, he couldn’t. They’d only been together for about a month and tonight was their first official date. Of course, fate just didn’t seem to be on great terms with Blaine. Sebastian was late. An hour and a half late. 

For their _first_ date.

Blaine’s thoughts ran wild because this was it. Sebastian had gotten bored with him. Even though he promised it wasn’t like that.   
Blaine jumped when the door rang.

“Nice of you to show up,” the boy greeted scathingly when he yanked the door open.

“I’m sorry. I-”

“What,” Blaine cut Sebastian off, his voice rising with anger. “Did your quickie at Scandals take longer than you expected?”

Sebastian flinched at the accusation, “I wasn’t at Scandals, Blaine.”

“You know, I knew it was only a matter of time before you slipped back into your old ways,” Blaine spat. “Clearly you haven’t changed.”

Sebastian clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. Blaine’s words stung. They hurt his feelings more than he would have preferred. 

“That was cruel, Blaine Anderson,” he shook his head and looked away. “I’m not proud of my past and you,” Sebastian looked into Blaine’s eyes, “of _all_ people to throw that into my face. That’s a dick move.”

Blaine watched as Sebastian turned and left, walking to his car and getting in the driver’s seat. He waited a few minutes for the car to pull out of the driveway, but it never did.  
He bit his bottom lip and followed his boyfriend.

“Sebastian?” Blaine asked opening the car door and sliding into the passenger’s seat. 

Sebastian remained silent, looking out the driver’s side window, purposely avoiding Blaine’s gaze. The occasional (poorly stifled) sniffle from the taller boy was the only indication that he was crying.

With a soft sigh, Blaine closed his eyes and leaned against the headrest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m such a jerk. I… let my insecurities get the better of me and then took it out on you.”

“You don’t need to be insecure.”

Blaine opened his eyes to see Sebastian looking at him with glittering, tear-filled eyes. He felt a pang of guilt, knowing he caused those green eyes to be red-rimmed and sad.   
“I can’t help it,” Blaine admitted.

“You’re afraid you can’t compare to my past hook-ups,” Sebastian guessed, “but you have nothing to worry about. None of those guys meant _anything_ to me, Blaine. I felt _nothing_ for them but you make me feel things I never thought I’d feel.”

“Really?” Blaine asked with a touch of disbelief.

“Yes,” Sebastian breathed, pulling Blaine into a loving kiss.


End file.
